26 years later
by Silli112
Summary: Meredith moved to Boston 26 years ago. Now she has a son and alzheimer's. What will happen when her son moves to Seattle? Better summary inside. MERDER AU
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I'm not a doctor or anything so I know nothing about medicine. And English isn't my national language! **

* * *

**Summary: **

**Meredith left. She couldn't watch when Derek was with another woman. With Rose. She moved to Boston and became one of the bests neurosurgeons. She also gave birth to Derek's son Colin Christopher Shepherd. Now 26 years later Chris has moved to Seattle and is starting his internship in SGH. Meredith is still living in Boston. She has Alzheimer's but the medicines help her and she can almost remember anything. Unfortunately she can't remember Derek. She knows his name and that he is the father of her son but that's all.**

**AU**

"What do we have? " Derek rushed to the patient's room which is full of new interns. He was still as Dreamy as 26 years ago.

"Anna Adie, 2 years, We took the CT scans and here" Dr. Adams gave the scans to Derek who put the scans to the screen.

"As you can see this black part of the brain, this...all of that is dead. What's your diagnosis Dr.Adams?"

"I...I don't know. She's going to die?" Dr.Adams said timidly.

"That's your diagnosis? She's going to die??"Derek yelled.

"It's called Rasmussen's encephalitis" Someone said behind them. "We have to remove part of her brain"

"Excellent job. You can scrub in. Rest of you. Out!" Derek said.

"But he isn't even my intern." Dr. Gately began when his interns were going out.

"I don't care whose intern he is." Derek said and left.

* * *

"All right everybody. It's a beautiful night to save lives. Let's have some fun."Derek said. Last time when he had done the same operation to one 2 years old girl, Meredith had been there. Still 26 years later he couldn't stop thinking about her. He had left Rose and hoped that she'll come back someday. He had build their house and imagined how they will get married and have children. But now it was too late.

"Is everything okay Dr.Shepherd?" One resident asked.

"Yes" Derek answered simply. He lied. Nothing had been okay since she had left.

"Come nearer Dr... Sorry I didn't catch your name?" Derek said to young intern. There is something familiar in him Derek thought.

"Yeah sorry. I'm Dr.Christopher Shepherd." He said.

* * *

**Short chapter I know. Review and next chapter will be longer. **


	2. Chapter 2

"_He's Shepherd, he looks like me and he is very talented in neuro."_ Derek thought when they were scrubbing out. "_He could be my son"_ he laughed to his thoughts.

"What's so funny, Dr.Shepherd" Chris asked.

"It's so funny coincidence that we have same last name. Do you have relatives in New York?"

"I don't know. Maybe. But I'm from Boston" Chris said and left quickly. He was almost sure that he had found what he had been looking for. His dad.

* * *

Meredith step into elevator. She couldn't believe that she was back in SGH. She had promised to herself that she won't come back to there ever again. She wanted to stay away from Derek. She was in pain. She couldn't remember. She wanted but she couldn't remember Derek. But she knew that she loved him very much. There was something in that elevator.

_She was riding an elevator with someone. She wasn't sure who he was. _

_"Do you want to go out with me? the man asked_

_"I'm not dating you. And I'm definitely not sleeping with you again. You're my boss. " she answered._

_"I'm your boss' boss"_

_"You're my teacher. And my teacher's teacher. And you're my teacher"_

"_I'm your sister. I'm your daughter"_

_"You're sexually harassing me. "_

_"I'm riding an elevator"_

_"Look I'm drawing a line. The line is drawn. There's a big line"_

_"So this line is it imaginary or do I need to get you a marker? " He pondered_

_She dropped her folders and pushed the man against the wall of the elevator and kissed him. They started making out as the elevator went up the floors. The elevator binged and they broke apart._

She was almost sure that the man in her memory was Derek...

"George, It can't be her" Izzie shouted angrily.

"Yeah Bambi, Why would she come back after 26 years?" Alex said.

"I don't know but I'm sure that she is here. I saw her!" George replied

"We all hoped that she would come back. Every day for 20 years. But she didn't come back. And she won't come back today, tomorrow or any day!" Alex shouted so loud that everybody in the cafeteria turned to watch them.

"She is here. I know it." George said and left.

"Good job Alex." Izzie said and left after George.

Meredith stood in the empty OR . There were so much memories that she couldn't remember. So much had happened in that OR.

_She enters to the scrubbing room were he is already scrubbing out._

_"I lied. I'm not out … of this relationship. I'm in. I'm so in it's humiliating because here I am begging… " She rambled._

_"Meredith" He whispered._

_"Shut up. You say Meredith and I yell remember?_ "

_"Yeah"_

_"Okay here it is. Your choice. It's simple" She said and felt tears in her eyes "Her or me. And I'm sure she's really great. But Derek… I love you…. in a really, really big … pretend to like your taste in music, let you eat the last piece of cheesecake, hold a radio over my head outside your window…unfortunate way that makes me hate you, love you. So pick me. Choose me. Love me."_

Now she remembered how Derek had chosen his wife over her. But that wasn't the reason why she left? Or was it? She couldn't remember. Her head was spinning.

"Hey! You can't be here, madam. This area is only for surgeons and nurses. I have to ask you to leave" Somebody said behind her.

She turned around to face her.

"Meredith..." The doctor whispered. " Why..? How? What are you doing here? Why did you come back?!" The Doctor shouted. "I hate you. I really do" she continued. Meredith couldn't remember who that person was. "You just left. Why did you leave me?WHY!" She shouted. "You were my person. You left me. Burke left me and then you." She broke down. For the first time of 20 years she let her emotions show."You know what? I'm excellent surgeon. I almost live in this hospital. Do you know why? Because after you left, I lose my only real friend, and my only sister. I have no one..."

"Are you my sister?" Meredith was stunned.

"You don't remember me? How could you forget me? I'm Cristina your person!"

"I'm so sorry. I can't."

"What's wrong with you?" Cristina asked anxiously.

"I have Alzheimer. I have medicines, but I can't remember the past."

"And that's why you left?"

"No."

_She was sitting in the bathroom and talking to someone_

_"It's not us. It's them. Them and their stupid boy … penises. They didn't tell me they had a wife. They gave absolutely no warning that they were going to break up with you._ "_She said_

_Cristina slided open the shower door._

_"It's not that Burke broke up with me. It's how he broke up with me. Like it was business. Like it was a business trans, like he's the boss of me!_ "

_"He is the boss of you. "_

_"And what's worse? Is that I care"_

"Meredith! Are you okay?" Cristina looked worried.

"Yeah. I remember you..."Meredith said quietly. "I'm so sorry"

"Dr.Shepherd! Wait!" Derek shouted.

"Is something wrong, Dr.Shepherd?" Chris asked.

"You said you were from Boston."

"Yes I said."

"I had once a friend who was from Boston. Or actually she was from Seattle but she had lived in Boston. And I'm not sure were she lives now but I just thought that maybe she is in Boston or..."

"What's your point Dr. Shepherd?" Chris asked.

"Maybe you know her. Her name is Meredith Grey."

* * *

**In the next chapter you will find out what happened to Alex, Izzie, Bailey and George after Meredith left. And Derek will find out that he has son. So review if you want me to continue.**

**Sorry about the grammar mistakes. I'm from Finland and English isn't my national language.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chris started to panic. Should he say that Meredith is his mother or should he lie to him? He wasn't ready to tell Derek who he really was.

"Sorry, That was a stupid question" Derek said and looked away. Chris knew that he still loved Meredith. Very much. "How could you know her.."

Chris' pager beeped

"Sorry I have to go." He said and left his father alone.

--

Meredith and Cristina were sitting at Joe's. Meredith was surprised that Joe was still keeping the bar. Everything looked exactly same as 20 years ago.

"Hey Cristina. What can I get you?" Joe asked and smiled to Meredith. Obviously he didn't recognize who she was.

"A beer."

"And what can I get you?" He asked for Meredith.

"Tequila"

Joe looked her like he had seen a ghost.

_She was sitting at the desk. _

_"Straight tequila? Really? You are going to be sorry in the morning" He said surprised._

_"I'm always sorry in the morning. But tomorrow is my first day at work, so keep 'em coming._ "

"Meredith?" Joe didn't know what to say. She had been his best customer before she left.

"Hi Joe"

"You came back?" Joe was still stunned.

"Yes, I did."

Joe started to attend other customers and left Cristina and Meredith alone.

"So how are you really? How's everybody?" Meredith asked.

"I'm fine." Cristina said and then started " Many things has happened in 26 years. Izzie is married with Alex. They have 3 children. Melissa is 18 or 19, Matt is over 16 and Meredith is 14."

"Meredith... They gave my name to their daughter." Meredith said quietly. She had left them and still they had given her name to their daughter.

"Bailey is the new chief. His husband died in the car wreck 12 years ago. We tried to safe him but it was too late." Meredith welt tears in her eyes. She wasn't there. After everything what Bailey had done to her, she wasn't there when she had needed her. "George is married with your sister. They have one child. Emily. She's 13 and she's my godchild." Cristina said proudly.

"And how are you?" Meredith managed to say. Her voice was cracking.

"I'm fine. I'm the only one who haven't given up for hope that you come back someday."

"And how's Derek?"

"McDreamy is still as dreamy as 26 years ago." Cristina said simply. She didn't want to tell Meredith how much Derek had suffered after she had left.

"McDreamy?"

"Yeah Derek is McDreamy. Don't you remember that." Cristina watched her stunned. She couldn't believe that Meredith didn't remember Derek's nickname. "You can't remember Derek at all, can you?"

"I can't"

"You met him in this bar. Can you remember that?"

Meredith shut her eyes and tried to remember that.

_She was sitting in the bar. He came and sat next to her. _

"_Double scotch, single malt please." he said to Joe." So, is this a good place to hang out? " he asked for Meredith._

_"I wouldn't know, never been here before" She tried to ignore him._

_"You know what? I haven't either. First time here. I'm new in town. Never been to Seattle. New job soon."_

_She doesn't say anything._

_"Ah, you're ignoring me!"_

_"Um, trying to!"_

_"Well you shouldn't ignore me. "_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I'm someone you need to get to know to love."_

_"Really?_ "

_"Oh, yes."_

_"So if I know you, I'll love you?"_

_"Oh, yes"_

_"You really like yourself, huh?"_

_"Just hiding my pain._ "he said and _they both laughed._ _"So what's your story? "_

_"I don't have a story. I'm just a girl in a bar"_

_" I'm just a guy in a bar"_

Meredith opened her eyes. "How is he?"

"Do you want to know the truth? He hadn't been okay since you left. He is miserable."

"Does he still live in the trailer?" Meredith suddenly remembered that Derek had had a trailer.

"No. He built a house...To you. He hoped that you come back. He is still hoping that you came back some day."

"Oh..."

"Yeah, that's what I said too."

"I miss him"

"I know." Cristina said compassionately. "Why did you left?"

"I have a son."

--

Derek was doing his paper works in his office when somebody knocked to the door.

"Come in"

"Dr. Shepherd." Chris said. He wasn't sure what he was doing there.

"Yes Dr. Shepherd? Is something wrong?"

"You asked if I know Meredith Grey. Remember? He kept a short pause before he continued "I know her. She's my mother."

"What?!" Derek stood up. He couldn't believe his ears. "But... but. How? You don't even have same last names?"

"Í have my father's last name." He couldn't believe that his father was so brainless. "Good night Dr. Shepherd." He said and left.

Derek was stunned. He had son. He and Meredith had son.

* * *

**review**


	4. Chapter 4

Cristina started to laugh. "You have a son? How? You are Meredith Grey. You can't have a son?"

"I have a son. And that's why I left 26 years ago."

"And who's the father? Derek?"

"Yes" Meredith said. "It's Derek."

"I always knew that someday you two have an accident"

_peep peep peep_

"I have to go" Cristina said and looked her pager.

"I'll come with you. I have to find Chris"

--

"Cristina where have you been? There has been an car accident. Very big one! The buss hitted three cars and there's lots of patients..." Izzie stopped. She was now looking at the person who was standing behind Cristina. "George was right."

"She is Izzie, right?" Meredith whispered to Cristinas ear.

"Meredith" Izzie managed to say.

"Why are you all just standing here..." Alex was as fuddled as Izzie.

"Oh God. What did I say! She is here." George went to hug Meredith "Welcome to back home"

"Thanks... Alex" Meredith said

"Alex?" Alex said and looked confused. "I'm Alex!! He's George. Can't you even remember the names of your old friends."

"Alex please calm down. It's not her fault that she can't remember anything" Cristina tried to calm Alex down but Alex stormed away.

"I can't do this." Izzie said and left too.

--

"What do we got?" Izzie asked as the first ambulance drive to the quad.

"Colin Christopher Shepherd, 25 years. Bad head injury, he passed out on the way to the hospital"

"Okay, Get him in and page Dr.Shepherd."

--

"What do we got" Derek stepped to the room were Chris was.

"Colin Christopher Shepherd, 25 years. He has head injury and needs quickly an operation."

"Chris!" Derek couldn't do anything. He's son was the patient. HE'S SON. Derek just stood there. He couldn't say anything, think anything, do anything.

"Is something wrong Dr.Shepherd?" Bailey asked as she stepped into the room. She noticed immediately that something was wrong. "Go call to his relatives. " She told to one of the nurses. "Derek."

"He's my son" Derek sobbed.

Before Bailey could say anything someone stormed to the room.

"Oh my God, Oh my..." Meredith cried hard. " My little boy..."

--


	5. Chapter 5

It took a moment before Bailey understood what was going on.

"Page Dr. Murphy. Dr. Shepherd isn't allowed to do this surgery." Bailey ordered. "You have to leave, we have to prepare your son to the surgery." she said to Meredith. "And Meredith" she said when Meredith was leaving "Is nice to have you back" Meredith just nodded and left.

Derek was still in the room. "You too daddy." Bailey said. "Get out!

--

Meredith was sitting in the waiting room. She was afraid that she's going to lose her only son. She had lost everything else; her job, her home, her friends and Derek. And now she was going to lose Chris too?

"Mer"

"Der" She sobbed.

"I missed you"

She didn't respond to that. She just sobbed quietly.

"I should be mad to you. You left and didn't tell me that you were pregnant. But I can't be mad. I love you. I love Chris. I don't want to lose him" He turned his head away. Meredith knew that he was crying "I...I don't want to lose my...son. I just met him!!" He sobbed "This is so unfair"

"I know" She finally managed to say " I'm so sorry"

"Dr.Shepherd. Dr.Grey." Dr.Murphy hailed. "Your son's surgery went fine. You can meet him now if you want."

"Yes, thank you Dr. Murphy."

--

Meredith and Derek were sitting next to the bed were Chris was sleeping.

"Tell me something about him" Derek asked.

"Well. He was born in December 29th, 2008. He was always the smartest kid in his class. He likes strawberry ice cream. He doesn't like swimming..."

"You are rambling" Derek laughed.

"I'm not."

"Yes you are"

Suddenly Chris stopped breathing. Nurses and doctors run to the room.

Derek pulled Meredith out of the room.

"I can't breath!!"

"Meredith, calm down!"

"I can't..." She said.

_She was sitting in the closet. She was taking large gulping breaths. He entered and looked concerned when he saw her. She started to cry and he sat next to her._

_"I don't. I can't. I can't. I don't want. I don't. I can't. I don't. I don't want my mother to die alone._ "

_"Slow down. Just slow down. Ssh... Slow deep breaths" He whispered._

"Meredith ssh... Listen to me." He ordered "Everything is going to be alright. Chris is not going to die."

"Promise?"

"I promise. He's going to be fine."

The Doctor came out of the room.

"Your son's condition is stable now" He said smiling "You can go in now if you want."

--

"Why did you come back" Derek asked when they were sitting in Chris' room.

"I had a terrible fight with Chris before he left. I wanted to make up."

"What was that fight about?"

"He wanted to do his intern year here and meet his father. I got angry about that because I thought that you would be mad."

"How are you?"

"I'm fine"

"Meredith. You were always fine but you are not. I know you" He took her hand "Do you still love me?" he whispered

"I..I.. Honestly Derek, I don't know. I don't know anything anymore."

"I love you Meredith. I want you to move back to Seattle. I want you and Chris live with me. I want lifetime"

"It's too late"

"No it's not. We can still get married, die into each others arms when we are 110 years. And we already have son and a house."

"I can't live so long Derek. I have Alzheimer's"

"What? But..But you remember everything" Derek looked confused.

"I don't remember everything. I didn't remember you before I came back. And I'm using medicines. They help me to remember but they will also kill me someday."

"Stay with me." Derek begged. "I'm going to die if you leave me again." Derek whispered. "Will you stay with me?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Will you stay with me Mer?"

"Derek. It would be better if I go back to Boston." Meredith wanted to stay. She just couldn't. It wouldn't be right if Derek would have to take care of her if she'd get sicker.

"No, no... You can't do this again. I can't do this again. I don't want to lose you!" Derek shouted angrily.

"Mom... Dad?" Chris had woken up and the first thing what he heard was his parents arguing.

"Honey, How do you feel?" Meredith asked and looked worried.

"Why are you arguing with dad?"

"Don't worry about it, everything is going to be alright." Meredith knew that nothing was going to be alright. She would have to leave him again.

"Chris, Would it be nice if your mom would move back to Seattle?"

"Derek we talked about this!" She hissed.

"Why are you running away?Again. What are you afraid of?"

"It's nothing Derek... Just. Who will take care of me if my condition gets worse?"

"I'll take care of you .and your friends will take care of you."

"I don't want to you to see when I lose my mind. When I lose my whole identity."

"Don't do this to yourself. Don't do this to us." Derek begged.

"Please mom" Chris begged her too.

"Sorry Chris. I'm going to leave. After you get healthier."

* * *

Meredith was sitting on the bench outside of the hospital.

"Hi."

"Hi"

"I heard you are leaving." She said "Here" She gave her a basket "I made you some muffins."

"Thanks Izzie. You are still baking?"

"Yeah, although the kids and the hospital are making me busy but yeah I'm still baking." Izzie said "Usually I bake when I'm sad."

"Why you are sad Izzie?"

"Because you are leaving. Again"

"Sorry."

"My daughter wants to meet you. She wants to meet you because I gave her name after you"

"Yeah I heard. Thank you Izzie. For everything. I wish I could stay"

* * *

Meredith was walking in the empty corridor of the hospital.

"Meredith wait!"

"Derek, what's wrong?"

"I won't let you to leave." He said and knelt "marry me?"

"Derek what are you doing?!"

"We can do this Mer. The lifetime. We can do that"

"Derek we are not going to get married." She said quietly. She didn't want to hurt his feelings.

"Stop that Mer! Just stop!" He shouted " Stop running away from me. Let me take care of you"

"I'm not running away. I just can't stay"

"Why?! Why can't you stay? Is it something that I have done?"

"Yes... probably. I'm not sure." She said timidly.

"What? You are not sure? What does that mean?"

"Derek, Don't be mad. I just... I can't..." She sobbed " I can't remember why I left last time. What did you do to me Derek?"


	7. FINALE

"What did you do to me Derek?" She asked again.

"So... You want me to tell you the biggest mistake of my life?" Derek said quietly. "You remember Rose? We kissed and you found out we fought and..."

"Just a kiss?" She was stuffed. She had left because of a kiss. "After I left... Did you..with her?"

Derek looked embarrassed and said

"No. I haven't been with a woman for 26 years. believe me or not"

She laughed. "We have lots in common."

"So... i should go." She said and stood up.

"Ok. When does your plane leaves?"

"I'll call you"

* * *

Derek was just heading to the bed when he heard somebody knocking at the door.

"Mer"

"Hi."

"please come in"

"I have to talk with you "

"Okay"

"I'm stupid!" She said "I love you and I can't help it."

"I love you too"

"You sure? What if you are wrong? Maybe you don't want me anymore?"

"You were right. You are little stupid." He said and showed his McDreamy smile.

"Derek. I'm yours"

And so they lived their lifes happily ever after...

**FIN**


End file.
